My Shadow Returns
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Sora once again has to fight the heartless with donald and goofy to get his friends back...but a mysterious man appears taking Riku and maybe even his heart...please people, read and review! i promise 5 or 6 worlds, and 30 chapters. Pairings, S
1. king mickey!

My Shadow…Returns…

A/N: My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, well here it is!

Sora was sitting in the fields in the middle of no where with Donald and Goofy. He was bored out of his mind and was tired from chasing Pluto, that dog knew were King Mickey was, but they had lost him.

"Come on you guys, let's just go back," Sora suggested slowly getting up.

They all stretched, and Donald was getting angry, "Come on! We have to hurry and find the king!"

"Yeah, your right, we need to find the king and Riku!" Sora yelled and they began to run, except for Goofy.

"Garwsh you guys! Wait up! This is very tiring you know, wait, what am I saying, let's find the king!" And he caught up to them.

They ran and ran and ran, still nothing but a path and trees. But soon it grew dark, they panted, and collapsed on top of each other.

"Aww…How far can he be?" said Sora pouting.

Goofy looked ahead of them, "Hmm… I think I see something up ahead!"

"Oh! I see it too!" yelled Sora

"Donald, do you see it?" asked Goofy, but all he heard was a mumbling sound.

"Where is Donald?" asked Sora.

Goofy shrugged and they both stood up and scanned the area.

When they looked down they saw Donald with stars around his head.

"What happened Donald?" Goofy asked.

Donald rubbed his head and stood up and glared at them, "You two bozos sat on me!"

Donald got really angry and was about to cast a spell, but then a familiar voice came out of no where, "Calm down there Donald."

They stopped and turned to see this person. They all grew a smile on their face, "KING MICKEY!" they screamed in unison.

Donald and Goofy hugged their king, "Wow, now we don't have to run anymore!"

"Mickey, where's Riku!" Sora yelled after realizing that his friend wasn't with him.

Mickey put down his head, "He's gone."

Sora's eyes shot open, "What? Riku? Why! What happened to him," Sora grabbed Mickey and tears fell from his face.

"These men dressed in black long hooded coats took him away. We tried fighting them off. But, they're too strong. They knowcked me unconscious and when I awoke, Riku was gone."

Sora made a fist with one hand and used the other to pound it on the ground, "I promised Kairi I'd come back, with him too. I have to find him, he's my best friend."

He stood up and wiped away his tears, "Smile Sora…Don't put your friends down. Smile damnit!" he tried his best to keep his mood up, but it just hurt too much.

Donald and Goofy tried to comfort him as they began to walk. King Mickey just started to cry putting his hands in his pockets looking down.

Sora turned to see Mickey sobbing, "Sorry I upset you Mickey," he said seizing the group.

"No, it's not your fault, I just hope they don't mentally rape him. You know how much that can damage his decisions?" they all nodded and continued to walk down the seemingly endless road.

As they walked, the sun rose and set, and they stopped at a strage crossroad with 5 paths.

"Where now?" Goofy asked looking around.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Mickey said pulling out his golden keyblade.

Sora sensed it too, there was a noise coming from the right and so he pulled out his oathkeeper, "Donald! Goofy! Get ready, we hear something."

"So, you abandoned me again for these two eh Sora?" said a familiar voice.

"R-riku?" he stuttered looking to the direction where his voice came from.

"Sora becareful, it's not real," Mickey assured him.

"Not real? Are you saying I never existed to you Mickey? I thought you were my friends too."

"You can't be Riku," and Sora swung at the dark figure.

"Why not Sora? Don't even remember your own best bud?" it laughed at him and a sword of pure darkness was pulled from underneath the cloak.

"You can't be Riku, he's not in the darkness anymore," Mickey confirmed taking another swing at it.

This made it back away to show a person with long black hair with a half mask and a familiar scar on his cheek.

"Heartless…" Donald muttered.

"I knew you couldn't be Riku!" Sora yelled.

The figure chuckled and removed his half mask, "Do you believe me now?"

He then took off his cloak to show Riku's clothes of when Sora fought him.

"You, you can't be him!"

"Oh but I am Sora, because you left me out of your fun, caring about these new friends, and Kairi, ripping my heart out choosing you over me! No one loves me, I'm just like the shadows now…"

"That's not true!" Mickey yelled.

They stared each other down until they heard a noise coming from the cloak.

"Sora! Mickey!" it seemed to call out for them.

The voice sounded like the figures, but lighter and less deep. Sora rushed for the cloak and lifted it up. There was a flash and another Riku came out. He wore a blindfold made of white silf, and hair was bleach white. His clothes were the same as usual, except were a bit more damaged.

"What are you doing here lesser half?"

"I'm here to take back what's mine!" and he took out a pure white keyblade and struck at the dark figure. They seemed to go together and squish into a body, forming the Riku they knew.

"Where am I?" he said rubbing his head.

They all rejoiced, but then a huge shadow came out of nowhere and engulfed Riku in its darkness, "We're not done with you yet boy!"

Soar gasped and ran to take Riku's hand, "Riku! Hang on there!"

They grasped each others hand, but Riku was knocked unconscious, and entered further into the grasps of the heartless.

"No…"

Riku awoke in a dark room, with red lights and many shadows. A Man in red with blue and silver hair turned to him, Riku was shocked to see that half of his face was burned.

"Hello my friend."

"You're not my friend you bastard!" and Riku ran for him, but a dark force stopped him from attacking.

"You foolish young man. You know that darkness possesses you, but you still hide from it. Why won't you accept the darkness, it'll make you stronger!"

"My friends, they still give me hope."

"What friends? That Sora boy has abandoned you for that duck and his friend. And the king, he'll probably forget you too. And that girl you helped Sora fight for, she never loved you as much as you did her."

"Lies!"

"But I'm just telling you the truth…" and he opened a mirror, inside he saw the dark form of him, and it was cowering in fear from three figures above it. Riku couldn't believe it, it was Sora, Mickey and Kairi.

"They never loved you, you were nothing to them!"

Riku started to cry, he succumbed to it, and his eyes grew red, "They will pay…"

"Yes my child, they will!"

A/N: Sorry that was short! Please read and review!


	2. They never loved you

Chapter 2:

"Hang on Riku!" a voice said inside of him, and his eyes turned normal.

"They didn't mean it, it's not true…" he said turning around from the mirror.

"Think about it Riku! You were alone this whole time, this whole time the darkness has given you strength!" the man continued.

"Are you one of them?" Riku asked remembering his experience with the hooded men.

"Who? Oh, those foolish wannabes? They no nothing about the darkness, they may be able to control the heartless, but deep inside, they're just like you," and he sat down on a huge black chair.

""What makes you any different? You're a human too!"

"Yes, I mean no! You don't know anything about my life. Always known as a freak, everyone hating you! I was never loved, so I lost my heart, but I survived it, I now am the master of the darkness. Not even that fool Ansem can compare to me."

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name? It is simply Shadow, I don't know my true name, but that is what I am referred to, a shadow," and he stood up and walked towards Riku.

"Now you, you have to realize your fate, you are going to love the darkness once again!"

"You can't, how can you?"

"I have my ways," and he snapped his fingers and the room turned pitch black, he disappeared leaving Riku there.

Riku panicked, but told himself to stay calm. But then a thorn came from the ground and tied him up, he was still, attached to the ground.

"What is this?" he asked struggling to get out.

"Nothing really, I just need to keep you put."

"Why?" he asked still struggling.

"Don't worry," he said pulling out a small knife, "This won't hurt a bit!" and he laughed as he ripped off Riku's shirt.

"What the hell? What are you going to do?"

Shadow didn't reply, he sunk the knife into Riku, and Riku replied in a scream of pain. He began to draw something into his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"You will become mine child, I will make my mark, and you will bring yourself closer to the darkness."

Riku just winced in pain and screamed a couple of times. He looked down as the blood spilled all over him, he couldn't make out the scar.

Shadow finished, and said a spell to place water on Riku to wash away the blood.

Riku winced again and let out a small groan. He opened his eyes and looked down at his chest. The symbol was two eyes with a scar over it, a heart was there with swords and arrows through it, and last but not least was a picture of his dark form.

"Well, I'm done," Shadow said smirking.

Sora frantically ran around the area where Riku disappeared. Goofy did the same and Donald just stood there and thought.

"Your majesty, where are we anyways?" Donald finally asked.

"We are in the endless fields, it was created when the door was opened. This is the only way for us to enter other worlds."

Sora's face brightened as the thought of seeing Kairi again came to mind, "Like my island?"

"Yeah."

But then when the picture of Riku flashed in his mind he frowned, "But not without Riku."

The rest nodded in agreement, "Sora, you helped us find King Mickey, and any friend of yours is a friend of ours," Goofy said.

"Yeah, and we are the best of friends," Donald added.

"Riku, he's one of my good friends too, I just can't leave him to suffer," Mickey added.

Sora smiled at the fact that his friends were with him, "Riku, we're coming, I can't go back without you."

So they walked off into one direction not knowing what world it would lead to.

Riku was left alone to change, he couldn't find his regular clothes, but instead found a black cloak like the one the other hooded men gave him. But it wasn't with a hood, it has a creepy feeling to it, and it glowed a dark purple.

"You like?" Shadow asked finally coming into the room.

"It feels creepy," he said staring at it.

"It's good that you remain in my presence and not run away."

"Of course, if I tried, this dark force pushed me back," he yelled waving his arms around.

"I need you boy. You have the power to weild the keyblade, am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then take this, " he took out a black and purple kelblade with a sharber shape and a tighter grip.

As Riku grabbed it, a root with thorns tightened the grip, it made his hands bleed which made him wince.

"Don't you feel it? The darkness coursing through your veins?"

"No, just a lot of pain and I feel really cold."

Shadow frowned at this, "Why? You should have succumbed to the power of darkness."

"Nope," Riku beamed with pride, "You can never take full control of me!"

Shadow's frown changed to a wide grin, "Oh yes I can," and Riku was warped back to the area with the mirror, "Look at it, you see that? Your former friends Sora and Kairi."

"They're not former, they still are my friends!" he yelled, but then he fixed his look upon the mirror at the next thing that showed up.

"Sora and Kairi seem to be quite happy together eh?"

Riku continued to look and Sora and Riku turned and they were holding hands, they turned to him and glared, "What do you want Riku? Go away, we want to be alone."

Riku's tears began to fall, "This is unreal, it's all lies, it has to be."

"Face the truth Riku! You belong in the darkness with me!"

Riku fized his stare on the mirror, and when Mickey arrived, he knew that he couldn't say anything bad, but he was wrong.

"I can do this on my own Riku, you're too weak to fend against the heartless. You couldn't even save your friends, and me neither."

Riku continued to sob, trying to reject it all, "LIES, LIES!"

Then Sora appeared again, "You couldn't save Kairi, you didn't help me out. You left me, I had to go to them, I wanted just to save Kari and you. But no, you end up going to the heartless' side. You left the two of us Riku, you left us, why Riku, why?"

Riku placed his hands on his head and screamed, Sora's voice was echoing in his head, "why?" a million times and maybe more.

"It was a mistake, it was just an accident," he continued to scream, but then he finally calmed down breathing in deeply.

"No, the day on your island, you accepted the heartless, you accepted the darkness. And when you met Sora again, you listened to her, you thought he wasn't friends with you. You belonged to the darkness."

"No! I over came that…"

"You were too weak," this made Riku's eyes widen, "You were too weak so you relied on the darkness to help you get strength. It helped didn't it? You became stronger didn't you?"

"Y-yes, I did become stronger. Yes, I will become stronger. I need to be stronger."

Riku's eyes glowed red, and a black streak appeared in his hair.

"And so it begins…"

Sora and co. continued to walk. They walked until they reached a huge doorway. Mickey told him to go in, so they entered not knowing what was beyond the door.


	3. Corpse Bride

**Chapter 3: World 1- Corpse Bride**

**A/N: Well, here is the first world, it's based on the corpse bride movie if anyone has watched it. If you haven't then go watch it, it's awesome! Also if anyone knows a link to a really good picture of all the characters in kingdom hearts two. (Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Kari etc.) And they must be in their new clothes, also a link to the cast in the first one, and chain of memories. Why? I'm planning to make a drawing for my friend, also another Kingdom Hearts fan. Its going to be a bye bye gift for when school is finished. **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts is not mine of course, although I wish it was…**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were amazed at what they saw. Mickey though wasn't surprised.

"Where are we your majesty?" Goofy asked poking various plants and rocks.

"This is the world of the corpse bride. Legend has it there was a beautiful bride about to wed the love of her life, after waiting for her fiancé where the couple planned to rendezvous before getting hitched. When her groom arrives, he kills her, and she rests in the ground to wait for her soul mate."

"That's awfully sad," Goofy said.

Sora looked ahead of them, and all he saw was a gloomy street. A blur suddenly passed them, and Mickey told them to follow it.

"You never know, it could be a heartless," Mickey said right before they ran after it.

They hid behind a tree as the creature stopped. Goofy was about to say something, but Donald covered his mouth because the creature appeared to be a man, and it was saying something.

"What is he saying?" Goofy finally whispered after Donald let go of his mouth.

"Sora and Goofy both shrugged, but Mickey had the answer, "It sounds like wedding vows."

"Why is he saying it in the middle of nowhere?" Sora asked looking at the man again.

"Probably practicing," Donald replied.

They continued to watch, and as he finished it, he placed the ring on a tree branch.

"I did it I did it!" he yelled.

But a mist surrounded him, he fell down on his ass and had a scared look on his face.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, but was quickly silenced by Mickey.

"You may kiss the bride!" a voice said.

It was a blue woman, she was dressed in a bride's dress but it looked torn, and one of her hands were all bone.

"Who are y-you?" the man asked.

"Why I'm your new bride!" and she pulled him into the mist.

"We have to go save him!" Sora cried and ran for the mist.

Mickey ran after him, and Goofy followed. Donald tapped his foot and said, "Oh brother!" and he took off with them.

When they entered the new place, they too turned blue, also Sora had a bandaged arm, and parts of his pants were torn. Goofy's hat was gone, and parts of his clothes were torn.

Donald had no feathers on his tail and wore a eyepatch. Mickey had part of his ear torn, and his suite was torn.

"What happened to us?" Goofy said, but before anyone replied, a bell rang and many people came.

"New arrivals!" a woman said.

Suddenly the bar they were in was full, and a head with a whole bunch of ants carrying him came over.

"Bonjour gentlemen!" it said, Sora jumped up in surprise and Donald turned bluer.

"What? Anyways, here's a drink on ze house!"

They looked at the bubbly liquid, "But I'm not of legal drinking age yet!" Sora said pushing it away.

They then turned around to see that people were singing. Apparently, a skeleton was telling the story of the corpse bride.

After the song, the woman turned to the man, "I'm so excited now that we're married."

The man stuttered, "But it's all a misunderstanding!" he was about to say more, but then another skeleton came in and was in shock.

"T-there are a lot of monsters outside!"

"There are always monsters here."

"No, like shadows, real scary monster!"

"Why would heartless be here when they're all dead?" asked Sora.

"They must be after him!" Goofy yelled.

Sora looked at him, the bride heard what they said, and told them to follow her.

They ran and ran til they reached the top of a hill.

"What's your name miss?" Goofy asked.

"It's Emily, and who are you four?"

"I'm Sora, these are Donald, Goofy, and Mickey."

Emily smiled and faced the man, "What's your name?"

"It's Victor."

They all shook hands, but their time was cut short because a heartless appeared.

"I've never seen these ones before," Sora said.

"Ansem created more heartless, they're called empty shells," Mickey explained getting out his keyblade.

Sora took out his and told them to get ready.

"I haven't done this in a while," Sora said. He dashed towards them, he evaded all their attacks and slashed each of them. They all died in just a simple hit. Goofy plowed through them with his shield, and Donald launched various magic spells. Mickey too attacked the heartless.

They finished the last one and gave each other high fives.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked Emily and Victor.

"Yes, that was incredible!" Victor's frown turned into a smile amazed at what they did.

"Yes, I never new that you guys could do that!"

"Have these things ever been here before?" Donald asked.

"No, this is a first time!" Emily looked around to see that there were no more.

She then turned to Victor who once again turned mopey.

"I have a surprise for you Victor!"

He looked at her and heard barking, "Oh my gosh!"

He picked up the dog of bones and happily played and petted it.

"It's so cute!" Sora said petting it.

They played with it for a while, but then Victor stood up, "I have to get back."

"Back?" the corpse was curious.

"You mean to the living world?" Mickey asked.

"I miss her," he said petting the dog softly and sighing.

Emily grew angry, "Her? Her? Who is this other woman?"

"You don't understand, you're the other woman!"

"But you're married to me!"

"No, it's all a misunderstanding, everything I said in the forest, it was practice. I didn't mean to marry you," and he turned away from her.

Sora and co. just stared at them lost for words.

'So she thought that he was going to marry her. I feel so sorry for him, but her story,m it's too sad,' Sora thought frowning.

"But…" she pulled out her hand, then she turned and stood up, "I thought you wanted to be with me," and she ran for it.

Vioctor turned to the direction she ran, "Emily, I'm sorry…"

"Why won't you say it to her?" Donald suggested.

"I just want to go back."

Back in the living world, Victor's true bride to be was sitting restless in her room.

"Victor where are you?"

Downstairs, hyer parents walked around impatiently, "Where is that boy?" the father said.

They stopped to hear footsteps approaching, "Poor girl, such a beautiful young lady, and yet this boy runs away," he turned to face them.

"Lord Barkus? What are you doing here?" the mother asked.

"I heard about what happened to the boy. He ran away."

"Yes, but why are you here."

"To see the young lady, she must be lonely."

"What about your wife?"

"She died, she was murdered before our wedding."

"I see, what if you marry our daughter?"

As the man thought, the two parents talked.

"Yes, we shall regain our status."

"We won't have to be connected to that other family anymore!"

"This opportunity is brilliant."

They turned to him again and he gave them his answer, "Yes."

"Victoria! Victoria darling!" her mother burst through the door.

"What is it mother! Did you find Victor?"

"Forget him, Lord Barkus will be your new groom," she announced, and a man stepped in.

"Hello my dear Victoria, may we have a wonderful wedding," he smiled at her and he and her mother left.

"No, no it can't be…Victor…"

Victor was pacing around, "How am I supposed to get back?"

"You can ask Emily," Mickey suggested.

"She probably won't even look at me."

"It's worth a try," Goofy added.

Sora put his hand on Victor's shoulder, "She probably loves you Victor, she'll help you if it'll make you happy."

Victor nodded in agreement and they ran into the direction of where she ran off.

Meanwhile Emily sat before her piano, she played a sad song, "Why, why can't I ever find happiness?"

A worm popped out of her head, "Your happy, most of the time."

"But my heart, I have non yet I still feel this pain, I strike a knife into my body, I feel no pain, yet his words, they hurt me so much."

Victor heard the music playing and decided to follow it, "This way Sora."

Sora nodded and he heard the music playing, 'It's beautiful, but so sad.'

They finally reached her, "Emily! I'm sorry."

She turned away and continued to play. He looked down at the piano and he too began to play. She noticed this and tried to beat him. But in the process she ended up having so much fun she overdid it and her hand snapped off.

"Sorry," she said.

"No it's ok," he smiled at her and she smiled back.

Back in the living world, Victor's parents continued to search for him. Their driver just kept on driving, but gasped at what he saw. He moved the strings around making the horse move.

"What in the world?" a huge shadow appeared before him and knocked him off. The horse kept on going, but he was stuck.

The shadow came closer and placed it's hand into him. He screamed in horror as it pulled out his heart.

"NEW ARRIVAL!" yelled the same woman from before.

He arrived down in the world of the dead.

"I'm dead?"

"Yes!"

"But what was that?"

Sora and co. decided to leave them alone and decided to see who the new arrival was. When they enetered the bar they saw a man shivering.

"What was that?" he said over and over again.

"What was what?" Donald asked.

"There was a huge shadow thing, it stole my heart."

Mickey's eyes thinned, "Heartless."

Sora grew angry, "What? There too? I can't believe it, their back!"

Another scream was heard outside.

It was Emily, she was attacked by an empty shell.

"Again?" Goofy yelled.

They charged after it, using the same maneuvers as before. They just appeared over and over again making them tired. They finished it off without a scratch, but they were exhausted.

Victor and Emily entered the bar after and Victor quickly recognized Mayhew.

"Mayhew! I'm sorry, what happened?"

"This shadow thing knocked me back and stole my heart."

"Victor, it's a heartless," Sora said eyes growing anghry.

"Oh no, mom, dad, Victoria!"

"We must quickly go to your home. Follow me, I know how to get there."

They followed her, and as they ran more empty shells came after them. They were able to destroy them though.

Sora saw an old man, and he created a potion for them, they all drank it and teleported to the next world.

To Sora's surprise, many heartless roamed around.

"Dammit!" he groaned.

The heartless surrounded them, they did what they could to let Victor and Emily pass by. They ran and fought doing their best to fend the heartless off.

They finally arrived at Victoria's house, they knocked fiercely.

"Please be ok Victoria…"

The door swung open and they saw Victoria's parents unconscious.

"What happened here?" Mickey asked.

Victor didn't answer, he quickly ran up the stairs to Victoria's room.

"VICTIORIA!"

She was in a corner, hiding from something. Victor without thinking ran to her. But then they heard a beast snarl. Victor quickly looked back, he tried to run away but the beast knocked him out.

"Firaga!" Donald called out attacking the monster from a far.

"What is that?" Mickey asked Victoria.

"It's Lord Barkus, he lost his heart and then a huge shadow took over him."

They looked at him. Another pool of darkness appeared, and someone Sora couldn't believe came out. It was Riku.

"Riku!" Sora yelled and ran to him, but was topped when Riku pulled out his hand.

"Stay away from me!"

"But Riku…"

"You stay away!"

"Riku, what happened, you look different."

"This is my new outfit. I control darkness, I control the shadows Sora. I don't need you or anyone."

"Riku!" Mickey cried out, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing your majesty," he looked at him directly, "I just became stronger."

Sora ran towards him again, but Riku disappeared into the pool of darkness, just as he faded he screamed out, "Go Barkus, destroy them!"

Victor came back to consciousness and stayed next to Victoria, "Don't worry Victoria, I'll protect you."

Emily looked at him, and sighed, 'He loves her, I can't come between them…' Emily then walked to the other corner watching the beast attack Sora.

Sora blocked the attack and countered it. He leaped up and struck the beast in the head.

Donald casted various spells trying to help the best he can. Goofy attacked from the rear, and Mickey joined Sora in attacking.

Mickey jumped onto its head and sliced the horn. Sora saw how effective it was and told Mickey to continue.

Donald saw that they were getting injured and cast aeroga and curaga on them both also cura on Goofy because he received the least damage.

After Mickey shattered the horn Sora was to strike the finishing blow. And it connected.

It was destroyed and it showed Barkus. He stood up and saw the corpse bride, "You again?"

Emily saw him and glared, "You."

"I thought I got rid of you," Barkus said. He turned to see Victor, "You boy?"

He walked towards him and saw a piece of the horn Mickey shattered.

"You boy will not get in the way."

He walked towards Victor and Victor got up. Barkus swung the piece around, but Victor continued to dodge it. But as he was to be struck with no where to go, Emily stood in the way and took the blow. The shard got stuck into her and she pulled it out.

"Now you get what you deserve," and she struck him with it.

Later that night after they got cleaned up, Victor and Victoria got married.

Emily stood at the exit and faced the stars.

"Are you ok Emily?" Sora asked.

"Barkus is dead, I'm free…"

Victor came next to her, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, you helped me. I knew what it felt to love again, and Barkus' death set me free. I want to thank you Victor, and I want you to live a loing and happy life with her. Goodbye…" she breathed in again, and as she exhaled, she turned into many butterflies and flew away.

"Beautiful," Victoria said, Victor nodded and faced Sora.

"Thank you Sora, your majesty. You helped set her free, I am most grateful."

"No problem, but we have a problem of our own, we have to go now," Sora waved goodbye to them and the others followed him out.

The world turned into the field again, "I can't believe it. Its happening again, Riku, why?" and Sora just stared out.

"Shadow, Barkus failed to destroy them."

"It's ok Riku, we have other chances."

"But I want to kill him!"

"Not now, I just need you to test your strength. Your strong, but not as good as I. Go train, I have to go speak to the Organization."

Riku bowed to Shadow, "Yes master."

**A/N: What is Shadow's connection to them? Is he master to them? Master of Ansem? Or are they just rivals, old friends, you never know…**


	4. Shadow and the Organization

**Chapter 4: Shadow and the Organization**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I present chapter 4.**

Shadow smirked as he walked off. He placed the mask on his face and stopped. He muttered some words and a dark portal appeared.

"Long time no see Ansem…" he quietly said going inside the portal.

On the other side there were about ten people in cloaks, and one man sitting in a chair, it was Ansem.

"Why hello Shadow, or should I say, Jake?"

"You know to never call me that!" he yelled taking a step closer to Ansem.

"Ok, by the way, we want him back."

"Who?"

"Riku."

"Why?"

"He is needed in order to destroy Sora and his majesty Mickey. Then there is nothing in our way to take the hearts of everyone in this world!" he started to laugh and so did the others.

Shadow put on a digusted look, "You will never succeed."

"Why not?"

"You can't control the heartless forever," he said standing right in front of Ansem, "You still have a heart!"

"Like that matters, I've been controlling them for three years, nothing has happened."

"The kid and mouse opened the door."

"But we came back right?"

Shadow frowned and looked up to the other people, "These people, I can sense some of them still have fear, and so do you."

Ansem frose, but then he stood up and glared at Shadow, "You know nothing."

"I know more than you."

"Then how come I was chosen to lead the heartless?"

Shadow looked at Ansem and smirked, "Well," he began, "They can sense you have fear, and you were the one to discover them. They're just playing with you, the next thing you know they'll take your heart," he pointed to all the others, "and their too!"

Everyone gasped and Ansem grew even angrier, "How would you know?"

Shadow put down his hood and removed the mask, "You know how much I suffered!" he grabbed Ansem's shirt, "You have no idea how hollow my heart is, I have more control over them than you!"

"He let go, Ansem simply brushed his shirt, "Then how come you don't use it?"

"Because I'm not foolish like you, you think your plan is going to work!"

"And yours is?"

"Of course, I know how to control them properly, I know how to use the darkness. And Riku, will follow in my footsteps and assist me."

"You think that will work? Riku won't follow in the footsteps of a man like you."

"But I'm not a man Ansem," he placed the hood and mask back on, "I'm just a shadow."

There was a long silence, Shadow muttered the same words again and a dark portal emerged, "It was nice to see you again Ansem."

"Jake, I can't believe you still exist…"

Sora and co. continued to walk along the path. Until Sora stopped to turn to his friends, "I've been thinking, how come Riku's always the one being swallowed into darkness?"

They all thought for a while, "Maybe it's because he's the original wielder of the keyblade," Mickey suggested.

"Maybe because he's more mature than you," Donald said laughing.

"We're being serious here Donald!" Goofy said yelling at him.

"Sorry."

"What's so special about that?"

"Well the keyblade, like you've experienced before locks the door that allows heartless to enter it right?"

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Riku was the original one to do that, but they offered him a chance of power through darkness which led to that."

"I guess Riku seeked power, I did too, but I never thought such power through darkness could lead to ruining your relationship with your friends."

"That's right Sora, darkness can give you power. But the wrong kind of power. Darkness makes you realize all your greatest fears, making you hate the people or things that cause it. The rage that you get makes you strong and determined. But it blindsyou from your true beliefs and self. You can become a completely different person, yourself, but opposite."

Sora looked at the king, he couldn't believe it. Darkness was certainly a powerful thing. It has hurt his friends so many times, and has affected the whole world.

"Do you think that the darkness can ever be eliminated?" Sora finally asked after their long silence.

"As long as humans exist, there will always be a darkness."

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"Because, no matter what, every single person has some kind of darkness. A past mistake, present situation, enemies, scarred experience, anything."

"But Kairi and Namine said that there was always a light in the dark."

"Yes, that's why no human has turned into a heartless, but there still is, a dark in light. You can't have just one unless you were a demon or angel or something like that."

They all silenced, the sky became dark and the moon appeared. They sat in the grass and looked up at the starts. Sora plopped down first and sighed. The others did the same looking at the stars.

"Do you think Riku will come back to us?" Sora asked breaking the silence.

"Of course, if we work hard, and if he does too. He's strong, and you're strong. Not in power, but in heart."

They both smiled and turned to their friends who fell asleep.

"If only moments like these could be captured and saved for later."

"Yeah, if only."

They too were going to sleep but a strong wind blew and the stars grew dim.

Sora and Mickey quickly stood up. Donald also did the same, but Goofy just slowly got up.

"What's going on?" he asked yawning.

"Goofy, stand your guard," Mickey instructed signaling Sora to take out his keyblade.

They saw a moving shadow. A heartless suddenly appeared and went for Sora, but he quickly took it out.

"Congratulations, you killed it," said a cold familiar voice.

"Who? It can't…" Sora began to say.

Mickey's eyes grew soft, but then it glared at the dark figure in front of him, "Riku, what happened to you?"

"You like, I have completed more training. Master Shadow will be pleased to know that I've killed you."

"WHAT!" Donald and Goofy both yelled at the same time.

"You're crazy Riku!" Sora yelled, "You've got to snap out of it!" he had small tears flowing out.

"Stop crying, no one likes a cry baby. You can't be brave enough if you cry like that. You'll never be able to defeat me and save her…" he faded into a hole.

'Kairi…' was the first thing that came to mind and he ran to the hole before it closed up.

"Sora!" the others screamed running for the hole. But it was too late.

**A/N: Short I know, but whatever. Pls people review!**


	5. Riku vs Sora

**Chapter 5: Riku vs. Sora**

Sora fell deep into the hole, he landed in a dark, creepy place. Red lights came from the bottom, and the sky and the rest of the surroundings were dark.

"Welcome to my world Sora!" Riku said walking up to him.

"Riku!" Sora said still in his spot. His keyblade came into his hands.

"Oh, in a rush to die eh Sora?" Riku said laughing pulling out his own.

Sora saw the bleeding on Riku's hands, "Riku! Are you ok?"

"Better than ever, but killing you would make my life perfect!" he smirked and another bit of hair turned black.

"Riku! I know you can overcome this! Mickey, Kairi and I are waiting for you to come back to us!"

"Liar!" Riku began swinging his sword.

Sora dodged, "I'm not lying Riku! Please, just come back to us, we miss you, please, don't you just want to go home?"

Riku paused for a moment, "I-I I do…I want to go home…" the strand of hair from before turned normal.

"Come Riku," Sora said reaching out his hand, "let's go home together…"

At first Riku hesitated, slowly approaching Sora, his frown turning into a smile.

"Ah!" Riku screamed and fell to his knees.

"Riku what's wrong!" Sora asked running to his friend.

Riku pushed him away, "I don't need your help!"

Riku clutched his head and screamed, "Go away!" said a normal Riku voice, but then, Riku's hair turned black and the mark of the heartless returned to his face.

"R-riku?" Sora muttered backing away, "What happened…"

"That's much better," a deeper and colder voice said, "Now, where was i?"

"What did you do to Riku!" Sora demanded holding his keyblade tight.

"But Sora my friend, I am Riku! Don't you believe your own friend? Oh yeah, I'm not your friend anymore right?"

"That's wrong!"

"Then," he paused and the keyblade appeared in his hands, "Why did you leave me to suffer!" he charged towards Sora, "Now I'll make you suffer the pain I went through!"

"Riku no!" Sora blocked his blow, and counter blowed.

"Just what I expect from my rival!"

"Riku!"

Riku continued to attack Sora, and Sora continued to block. Riku's eyes went mad and with furry he attacked Sora.

"Die Sora die!" he called out.

'This isn't working,' Sora thought, 'I'm getting kind of hurt, and Riku's gone nuts, I'll just attack him and knock him out, yes that's it.'

Sora counter blowed and attacked Riku slicing a bit of his clothes.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" he smiled and attacked Sora.

Sora sighed and they went all out. In five minutes, a puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared, revealed a panting Riku and Sora. Sora placed a potion on himself and stood up.

"Riku," he approached him, "I know you're in there."

The black haired Riku's hair color began to change as he slowly got up.

"Sora?" he said staring up at him.

"Riku, come back to us…" Sora muttered placing his hand out.

Riku reached out for it and when he grabbed it, his hair color returned to black and he sliced at Sora. Sora dodged it and gave knocked out Riku.

"I know you're in their Riku, I know you have your light…Please come back to us soon…" he turned to the other side. He saw a light open up, turning to face Riku he waved and returned.

"Sora!" they all said.

Donald cast Cura on him and asked him of the details.

"Riku, still isn't Riku, that's all I have to say…"

**A/N: Sorry that was short, I'm almost done kh2 and I'm planning to place the nobodies in there.**


End file.
